mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Los Angeles Terrorist Attacks
"Remember, leave no democrat alive." - Soviet Lulz Brigade terrorist leader The 2012 Los Angeles Terror Attacks were a series of terrorist attacks committed by the USSR-SLB terrorist cell on 28 February 2012, four days after the war in the ROFL Island Chain began. A team of five terrorists from the Soviet Lulz Brigade, under the orders of a rogue United Speakonian Soviet Republic government leader, went through an airport murdering civilians and airport security. Following their bloody rampage inside the airport, the group went outside to confront the authorities. Instead of engaging in a firefight, the group detonated canisters of ROFL-6 Nerve Gas laced with explosives from a truck just outside the terminal. The gunmen were killed from exposure to ROFL-6. They all had identifying documents and one had a flash drive, indicating that the attack had been orchestrated by a high ranking USSR leader, Lev Roflzov. Background A coalition comprised of the United States, the USSR, Great Britain, the Republic of My was at war with the Soviet Lulz Brigade following the terrorist group's invasion of the ROFL Island Chain. In response to the Soviet Lulz Brigade fortifying their positions on the invaded islands, the coalition blockaded the archipelago and prevented any terrorist forces from invading the mainland United States. Nevertheless, Scottyvich Baloneykov instead collaborated with corrupt members of the USSR and organized a special operations team to infiltrate the United States. The team would carry evidence implicating the USSR in the attack, the objective to ruin US-Russian relations. February 24 The five-man team departed the islands and covertly entered Mexico, proceeding north towards the US-Mexico border. The team entered the US illegally; their actions caught the attention of federal immigration officials, who broadcasted the intrusion on radio stations across the country. The officials, however, failed to determine the identities of any of the five men. February 27 Three days later, the team breached a military base in San Diego and stole several canisters of ROFL-6 nerve gas. Once again, the authorities discovered the intrusion and alerted the public. February 28 The next day, the team entered Los Angeles equipped with weapons and nerve gas. The men proceeded to Los Angeles International Airport during rush hour. The attack The terrorists arrived at Los Angeles International Airport during the afternoon rush hour; there they primed the explosives on the nerve gas canisters and entered the terminal with their weapons hidden in luggage. They proceeded undetected until they reached the main security checkpoint; a security agent alerted the overseer to possible suspicious activity moments before the men unpacked their weapons and began shooting indiscriminately at civilians, security officers, and airport workers. The overseer sent an emergency distress call to the Los Angeles Police Department, who sent all available units to the airport. The terrorists rampaged through the terminal virtually unopposed; several security officers attempted to engage the shooters, but handguns proved useless against assault rifles and light machine guns. The attackers proceeded outside the terminal where they met heavier resistance, but at that point the terrorists detonated the explosives in their truck. ROFL-6 nerve gas poured into the air, contaminating the airport and killing thousands. Unfortunately, winds from the west blew the gas further into the Los Angeles area, further contaminating the city with lethal toxins. Authorities ordered an immediate evacuation of the city. Aftermath American authorities quickly discovered the evidence of USSR involvement; the Americans learned a third of the USSR's government was corrupted by the Soviet Lulz Brigade. A crackdown began in the USSR with Pieboy6000 hunting down and executing all identified traitors. Los Angeles remained contaminated through the course of the war; Operation Downfall later exterminated nearly all survivors still in the city. Reaction *The French President sent in a letter to Microsoft Sam with his condolences for the victims of terrorist attacks. *The Emperor of Japan also offered his condolences. *The British leader, AT88TV has offered his heartfelt condolences to Sam, right after the attacks. *Pieboy6000, the leader of the USSR, apologised for this attack after learning his own government performed the attack, and hunted the traitors down, and killed them. Outside the Pieboy Tower in Canada, the USSR flag, the American flag, and the Canadian flag flew at half mast for the day. *Emergencyranger88, former Overlord of Vietnam, had also found out that some of his government was participating in the SLB, so he also hunted those traitors down, imprisoned them in his tower's death chamber, and executed them personally. He also condemned the attack. *Irish President natesworld2K offered his condolences for the victims of the attack. The next day, at the Blake Tower, the Irish and American flags flew at half staff, however they stayed that way due to Operation Electromagnetic Doom. *The French King Napoleon Bonaparte offered his condolences for the victims of the attack. Emergency Response Local emergency committees and volunteer emergency services rallied 615 firefighters, 200 volunteers and 160 policemen, who took part in damage control efforts. The United Speakonian Soviet Republic also sent supplies to Los Angeles to aid them. Aftermath *ROFL-6 continued to be released into LA. Decon units remain on site, attempting to deactivate the release of the gas. Even after the end of the war in the ROFL Island Chain, the city remained completely contaminated by gas, and almost uninhabited following Operation Downfall. Category:Terrorist Attacks